Power Placement
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: The Titans go through Power Placement at Sky High! A follow on oneshot from Holyfanfictionbatman's oneshot of a Sky HighTeen Titans idea. Set straight after her oneshot. Will need to read hers first. R&R!


Takes place after Holyfanfictionbatman's story 'Guess Who?' in which Warren thinks about the Titans who were invited to Sky High. We've decided to do a series of oneshots that could take place during the year the Titans attend. This takes place straight after 'Guess Who?', it's suggested you read that story first thought it is not needed to understand this.

Enjoy!

00000

The Titans were at Power Placement at Sky High having being invited to the school for a year, so far they hadn't really seen anyone who seemed to use there powers along with there mind, they just seemed to rely too heavily on them, yet the school did produce good heroes they decided to wait some more time before making a proper opinion.

Coach Boomer was a typical Coach, one that liked to have a go at students. He stood on a raised platform with a clipboard. BB, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were sat next to Robin and they were looking around, Beast Boy was excited and smiling.

"You, Grass stain, your up!" Boomer said at BB.

Beast Boy's smile fell at the man's attitude and looked determined, he gave Robin a look and when he got a nod he morphed. Into a T-Rex. Coach Boomer jumped back when BB roared at him going pale. Some of the crowd jumped back and some girls even gave small shrieks.

BB morphed back and looked at the Coach who brought up his clipboard and said one word. "Car." It was then a car dropped from the ceiling and Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and caught the car easily and placed it down before morphing back.

"Hero." Coach Boomer said before calling Cyborg up. Cyborg had being against coming here in the first place so with reluctant feet he walked up to the platform.

"So you're a Cyborg?" Boomer said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said with a false smile though no-one but the Titans could tell the difference.

"Car." The car dropped and Cyborg caught it before placing it one the ground.

"Hero." Boomer said with a small smile impressed by the boy.

"Tinkerbell you're next!" Boomer said referring to Starfire. She walked up and stood there smiling at the Coach (she had being told to be on her best behaviour by Robin and that teachers were mean by nature and not to take offence).

"Powers?" Boomer asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"Flight, Star bolts and Strength." Star said cheerfully.

"Strength?" Boomer looked unconvinced which made the rest of the Titans laugh on the inside, Star was stronger than them all.

"Car." The car fell and star caught it with one hand and looked at the Coach who stood in shock before smiling and raising his clipboard.

"Hero." Starfire flew back down to the bench holding her friends and smiled happily.

"Spike, your next." Boomer said referring to Robin and his hair.

Robin stood up and walked up to the platform gracefully and silently, Robin was even sure he heard sighs from some people from the bleachers. If only they knew he was gay.

"Power?" Boomer asked.

"I don't have one." Robin said clearly ignoring the muttering from the crowd.

"And you're a hero with no powers? Sorry kid just can't see it happening, a hero needs to have powers." Boomer said looking the teen in a new light, what had their superhero community been thinking when they allowed a teen with no powers heroing.

Robin simply smiled before leaping over the man quickly, landing behind him in a crouch before doing a sweeping kick under his legs knocking him over and his bo-staff was at the Coach's throat. This was all done in less than three seconds.

The Coach just laid there stunned.

"I was trained by Batman; I know how to be a hero. So kindly keep any thoughts about those without powers to yourself or you'll end up in trouble you can't get out off." Robin said quietly so no-one could hear him except the Coach, Boomer had paled at the mention of Batman; it seemed The Dark Knight of Gotham was known here for his tactics.

"Hero." Boomer said as Robin removed his bo-staff from his neck loud enough for everyone to hear.

Robin smirked before walking back to his team mates.

"Goth girl, you're up!" Boomer said having regained his cool.

Raven walked up glaring at the man.

"Power?"

"None of your business." Raven said to him in her usual tone. He gave her a look before saying Car.

Raven raised her arms and her black energy spread out and caught the car and she crushed it into a small ball and let it roll to the Coach's feet before looking at him calmly.

"Hero." He said before Raven walked off the stage muttering under her breath about the Coach.

Things were going to be interesting. Indeed they were.

00000

What do you think?


End file.
